Doppleganger
by RandomMPC
Summary: Robin, an average teenage girl, runs into a man on the street after becoming lost in the new city she moves to. Even if he may seem harmless and calm on the outside, he seems to harbor a dark secret and an occult past. But what lies in store for these two after their seamlessly simple encounter may lead to horrible consequences? (Hint-There is a creepypasta in the story ;) ).
1. Chapter 1

Doppelganger Chapter 1

I stood at the corner of the street with my hands resting in my pockets. Even though the sun was high in the sky, the wind sent a quick shiver up my spine. I wore my usual white hoodie and dark pants, knowing all too well that I needed to keep my appearance as unrecognizable as possible. I learned that the hard way...

'_The poor person didn't even know it was coming.' _I sighed in remembrance.

The ends of my hair were tossed around by the wind, moving any which way like a puppet being controlled by its puppeteer. My bangs covered my eyes, casting a shadow as I lowered my head.

'_I...I wish I could just live a normal life. Like all these people walking around me.'_

My eyes shifted around watching the people continue with their average day. Men and women were walking through the downtown area; some were window shopping, others speeding to work and trying to avoid running into someone as they hurried along. A group of children ran across the crosswalk once the light turned green; they obviously wanted to reach the toy store according to their shouts of joy about some new toy they wanted. As they neared me, their running slowed and eventually stopped when they stood in front of me. I turned my head over to them, and they flinched, breaking their stares at me. Their faces became pale and they averted their gazes when they recognized my face from the rumors they heard. They hastily ran off towards their previous destination, eager to get away from me. My head fell, and my gaze turned towards the sidewalk in front of me.

'_The usual...'_I closed my eyes.

I bit my lip in frustration but shortly afterwards heard a noise and felt something touch my shoulder. A single digit tapped on my shoulder, surprising me.

'_Could it be...HIM? In public?'_

I turned around towards the person trying to get my attention. It wasn't who I thought it would be. Instead of HIM it was a girl around my age. She had brown hair that fell just passed her shoulders and sea blue eyes that shone brightly in the light. I stared at her in shock. She, in turn, retracted her finger from my shoulder and held her hand in her other in front of her chest. She smiled at me.

'_It looks like a genuine smile, so what does this girl want? Does she know me?_' I thought to myself furrowing my brow.

"Hello there." She waved her hand with a simple swipe. "Sorry to bug you, but could you possibly help me?" She asked continuing to smile.

After staring at her silently for a few, I shook my head yes, and she perked up. I watched her as she turned her bag around, still holding it on her shoulder as she started digging through it.

"So... What do you need MY help for?" I asked as I emphasized my, trying to shake her to realization.

"Well," She said still fumbling in her bag and not catching on to my hinting. "I just arrived here you see, and it seems that I have become hopelessly lost. Ah ha!" She announced happily as she held up her find: a folded sheet of paper. "So, I was wondering if you could possibly help me get back on track." She finished closing her eyes as she smiled. She unfolded the paper revealing a map.

'_Ah. So that's why she is talking to me. She's new here, so of course she wouldn't know about me.' _I thought to myself.

"So mister! Where exactly am I?" She chuckled nervously, awaiting my response.

'_Well I guess she just wants directions, that can't hurt anything, right? No, it can and will! But it's just a simple conversation... Yes, it's simple, but simple enough to set HIM off! Remember the last person that spoke to you? Yeah, but this girl seems so normal and innocent... You know that doesn't matter, and anyway that innocence will get her killed!'_

As I had an internal battle in my mind, the girl tilted her head in confusion and interest.

"Hey. Are you all right? Hey! Duuuude!" She said raising her voice the more she didn't get a response from me.

She began to wave her hand in front of my face, and I snapped out of my trance. I blinked and stared at her while she looked back worried.

"Are you ok?" She asked lowering her head to look at my face and raising a brow.

"Y-yeah... Sorry about that. You said you needed directions?" I asked her as I grabbed on to her map, trying to change the subject. '_You moron! What are you doing?!'_

Ignoring my superego, I held the map out in front of my face and found where our current location was. She came around behind me, standing on her tiptoes so she could catch a glance at the map while I gave her directions.

"We are here." I said as I pointed to a spot on the map.

She turned her head in thought, her hair shifting in the breeze. Some fluttered in my face and lightly grazed my cheek.

'_So soft... Wait, what am I thinking?' _I thought trying to mentally set myself straight.

"Hmm. Well I need to get to First St." She said reaching her hand towards the map. "Do you know where that is? I'm pretty sure it has to be somewhere in this general area." She said as her open hand circled above the entire map.

'_Well that narrows down the options.' _I thought sweat dropping._ 'But, she smells really good... What are you thinking again?! Stop! Focus.'_

"Well there is a First St. with a bunch of apartment complexes in that area..." I offered shifting my eyes towards her. "But it's really shifty there-"

Then I realized just how close she was to me.

'_Uhhh. She is so close!' _

My face was inches away from her cheek; I could easily have hit her if she was any closer to me, or even worse… kissed her. I began blushing from the intimacy but she didn't seem to notice as she was still focusing on the map. I turned my face quickly when she finally looked my way in realization.

"Yeah. That's the place!" She grinned at me happily and pointed her finger at me, moving it up and down as if she was poking the air and trying to figure things. "Now, just how to get there..." Her voice trailed off as she turned her attention back to the map, she wrapped her pointer finger and thumb around her chin as she thought.

"I-it's around a mile away from here." I stammered out.

"Really?" She seemed happy. "Yes! That means I wasn't completely off track!" She clutched her fist in joy. "I'm awesome!"

I chuckled at her bubbly attitude and gave her a small smile.

'_Heh heh. She's weird, but still kinda cute... Er- what?' _My face shifted from smiling to confusion. _'What am I thinking today?'_

"Thanks for helping me. But could I ask you a favor?" She said smiling shyly and looking to the side.

"Huh? What?" I questioned.

She chuckled and tapped her lips meekly. "Could you possibly, um, show me how to get there?" She finished.

I stared at her dumbfounded. "Do you mean like, entourage you there?"

"Haha, yeah. I kinda don't understand this map; in fact I nearly ripped it apart in frustration before I met you." She said rubbing the back of her head and chuckling.

I couldn't believe what I was hearing. I just stared at her in surprise. Did this girl really want me to help her and go as far as to be seen in public with her?

'_There must be an apocalypse on its way. Of course there has to be one! Why else would SHE actually want to be seen with YOU?_' I pondered as I began to argue with myself again. _'Well she doesn't know about us... er, me. Now I'm speaking of myself as two people! They're bound to lock me up if I don't fix this…' _I face palmed in annoyance with myself.

Once again my trance was broken by her shaking me out of it, literally. She held on to my shoulders and began to violently shake me. When I came back to reality she ceased.

"Yo. Do you always space out like this?" She asked, her lips were pursed and started to poke my cheek.

"Not usually." I said turning my face away from her finger, she then stopped.

"So then, can you help me? Please?" She begged folding her hands together as if she were praying.

"I-I don't think I should." I was interrupted by her.

"Awww! But if it's only a mile away then it shouldn't be toooo much of a big deal!" She continued trying to persuade me. "Please! You're a nice guy, and I don't wanna get lost and end up starving to death in some alleyway, leaving my body to rot and decay for the rats. That just wouldn't be fun." Closing her eyes, she shook her head in disapproval.

I raised my eyebrow and looked at her confused.

'_She really over-exaggerated that… What an imagination.' _ I sweat dropped.

She continued to look at me intently. It felt like her eyes were looking into my soul and soon enough found its weak point. I bent forward a little and sighed in defeat.

"I suppose..." I said quietly as my arms fell to their sides.

Her face lit up in happiness. "Yay! Omigosh! Thank you so much!" She jumped up and down in excitement, waving her hands in the air.

'_Well, I suppose it couldn't hurt anything to just walk with her, right?_" I reasoned with myself.

"Hey, here is your map." I folded up her map and held it out in front of her.

She stopped obnoxiously jumping and turned her head towards me. She spun around; her hands were clasped together in front of her face.

"Oh yeah. Silly me, I can't forget this!" She laughed slightly, taking the map back.

Her hand brushed against mine as she took the map from me, it sent chills of excitement up my arm from her warm contact.

'_So soft...Stop. No! Bad!' _I scolded myself again._ 'Why am I always fighting with myself? I need to check this out and get tested for MPD...'_

"Um, do you mind if we go right now?" She asked and walked in front of me.

"Uh yeah. Let's go." I said smiling meekly and walking forward, she followed behind cheerily.

"Heigh ho, heigh ho. It's time to head to my new home which is actually an apartment but I still consider it a home we go." She sang happily as she parodied the song.

I smiled back at her; she was looking around the street area at all the filthy scenery. Run down houses with rust and chipped paint were all to be seen and with the smell of rotten, weeks old food to top it all off; however, she seemed to be interested and even excited about it. I looked ahead again, not wanting her to see me looking at her.

"Robin." She said simply.

"Huh?" I asked confused and looked back at her.

"My name is Robin." She said holding her hand flat to her chest as she introduced herself.

"Oh uh Sean." I told her looking from her to our surroundings.

"Sean..." She repeated quietly to herself smiling.

We continued to walk silently until...

"Hey, by the way Sean, what were you doing before I met you?" Robin questioned. "It looked like you were just standing on the corner. Were you waiting for someone?"

I looked back at her and said, "I wasn't really doing anything. I was just observing people."

She turned her head in interest and said, "You mean like people watching?"

"Yeah, I guess so. I find it interesting to observe people and how they act, it can be very amusing." I explained to her.

'_Well that's not completely off I suppose...' _I thought to myself.

"Hmm! That's cool. Maybe I should start people watching too." Robin said beginning to look around for any people she could watch.

I chuckled to myself and returned watching the pavement ahead of me. The rest of the trip was short and quiet, only a few minutes. We arrived at the apartments, and I started looked around.

'_Everything seemed to turn out fine. Surprisingly , no issues… Yet.'_

"Thanks so much for helping me Sean." She said smiling in appreciation.

"That's fine." I said nodding.

I turned my attention to the surrounding area.

'_Hmm. I've hardly been in this area of town. You've hardly been to any part of town. Yeah, I know...'_

Robin was staring at me, mostly my eyes as they surveyed the area.

"Hey Sean. Can I ask you something?" Robin questioned, and she crossed her arms.

I looked back at her; she looked serious.

"Um yes. What is it?" I said looking at her, she skewed her head and leaned in close to me.

"What are you looking for?"

I froze in shock.

"What-?" I tried to steady my voice.

"It's just that the whole time we were walking you were looking around everywhere. You hardly said anything too. Is something wrong?" She tilted her head with a worried look of expression on her face.

"Oh. Well you don't need to worry about that. I am always looking around. It's kind of a habit." I scratched my face with my finger in embarrassment. '_While that's not total bull, but I feel kind of bad for not telling her the truth...Why should you? She doesn't need to get involved with this. Yes, but there is something about her...'_

Robin looked at my face worried. I noticed this time and switched to a smile.

"Hey. It's all right. Don't feel bad, I am always told that I look around too much. I am just extra curious I guess." I tried to reassure her.

Her face lit up and she stood up straight, her arms were still behind her back.

"Well it was nice to meet you Robin, but if that's all then I have to go." I said raising my hand and waving it at her as I walked away.

"Heheh. Same. Will we meet again?" She asked as she ran up the steps to the main entrance of the apartments, her hand resting on the door handle.

"Maybe, we'll see." I said, "If nothing happens within that time span..." I mumbled.

Robin tilted her head in confusion. She watched me as I looked to the side in thought.

"Uh huh!" She nodded her head shrugging it off. "Well then, I'll maybe see ya around Sean!" She winked and opened the door to the office, disappearing inside.

I watched her until she was out of sight. I slid my hands into my hoodie's pockets and walked off.

'_Well she was a nice girl. Kind of strange, but nice.' _I thought to myself. _'I hope I get to see her again.' _

I smiled at my last thought and felt my face heat up a little. Gasping quietly, I held a hand to my cheeks as I felt my warm skin. I convinced myself otherwise that it was just from the cool air of the setting sun and not a blush. Walking off into the city, I thought about everything that just transpired and trying to push back my worried nerves of what the future might bring.


	2. Chapter 2

Hey everyone! Sorry. I meant to post an AN on the first chapter but I didn't know how. ^^; Anyway this is a story I wrote on my Deviantart account, but I decided to move it to fanfiction because I thought why not? :) I am going back and fixing minor details of my story. I thought that maybe if I put this on fanfiction and if enough of you enjoyed it, then I would update it and continue to write it again. So I guess this is more of a trial to see if you all like my story/writing. So it would be much appreciated if you told me what you thought of the story and if I should continue to write it or not! I'm open to any ideas or thoughts! :) If you have any questions just ask and I shall answer. Okay. That's enough from me! Thanks for reading!

* * *

I crouched there on the bed, becoming increasingly impatient as the time ticked by. I was fiddling with my knife, twisting and spinning it every which way to try to take my mind off of how bored I was. I looked down at the rugged, dusty bed I was sitting on and scoffed at it.

"Useless piece of furniture!" I yelled as I brought my knife down and penetrated the mattress continuously. "I have no use for you anymore." I chuckled darkly, feeling satisfied after taking my anger out on the mattress.

I removed my blade from the bed and noticed that it had a faint stain on its sharp edge-a blood stain. I smiled at myself, admiring the stain since it was a reminder of all my past slaughters; it was my very own trophy.

"My whole life could be explained by you, my precious knife." I cooed softly as I held the knife in the dim light, casting a small shine from the clean, thin, metal surface.

I turned my gaze from my weapon to the door of the room I was in, hearing one creak as it opened and closed in the distance.

_'Is he finally here?' _I wondered irritated.

I hopped off the bed and dashed to the doorway, stopping at the railing of the staircase. I glanced down and saw my "guest". Leaning my elbow on the railing and resting my cheek in my hand, I began to smirk widely.

"Look who finally decided to show up." I chuckled as I teased him. "What kept ya Sean?"

Sean looked up in my direction with a straight face. His expression twisted to a frustrated pout, it was obvious he didn't appreciate me messing with him. I laughed at his reaction, which made him roll his eyes and walk towards the living room. I raised myself up and slid down the stair rail then running up to Sean and grabbing his shoulder. I turned him around, and he looked surprised.

"I didn't hear a reply to my question… Answer it." I demanded ominously as I cocked my head to the side.

Sean shivered at the sinister aura that I let off, but he took a breath and pulled my arm off his shoulder.

"I was out admiring the scenery… and I got lost." He responded quietly shifting his eyes to the side.

"You got lost?" I asked disbelievingly.

He nodded and said, "I walked around and ended up in a new part of town."

I watched him suspiciously, not believing for a second that he got lost since I made him memorize a map of the whole city. While I was thinking I felt Sean pat my shoulder. I looked at him carefully, and he smiled at me.

"You can trust me. You know that. You have all our life." He reassured me.

"Tch!" I closed my eyes and turned my face away from his.

I shrugged him off and turned my attention to the hallway, smiling instantly.

"I haven't been the only one waiting for you to come." I said gesturing towards the hall.

Sean tilted his head around so he could see. His face turned to disgust.

"Ugh! Really Jeff? That's number four today!" He exclaimed as he walked into the bathroom and returned with cleaning supplies.

I glared at him as he walked by. He looked at me and flinched. After a few seconds of silence I started chuckling.

"What can I say? Four is my lucky number…" I responded twirling my knife in my hand.

Sean said no more and began his "cleaning process". I smirked as I watched Sean clean. What used to be his white gloves had now turned pink from all my past kills. His face was blank, immune to the stench of death since he saw at least one dead body per day. He moved the corpse onto the tarp, causing the left arm to fall off, producing blood from inside to splash out from the impact. He swore under his breath saying how troublesome it was as he wiped up the spill. I felt especially proud of this kill since I was able to catch the man off guard and stab him 47 times, hardly leaving any blood behind. Even so, he was difficult to drag back here inconspicuously since he was somewhat overweight.

He took the deep red towel and soaked up the pool of blood, carefully trying not to miss a spot. After the blood was cleaned up he started to pick up any lose body parts I so happened to slice off.

"Don't be so upset Sean! This time wasn't as gory as usual. I tried to keep the mess under control this time. Look! There's only a few clumps of muscle and skin here and there, some strands of hair I couldn't help since they got tangled in my knife and hands, oh and I think that finger over there came off that dismembered arm." I explained further, motioning to the scene.

Sean grumbled to himself and nodded, admitting I had remained cleaner and more considerate than usual. He began to sweep up the extra pieces of the man as I told him all about my kill.

"He was boring Sean. Boring! I should stick to killing healthier people because they actually react on time rather than this fat oaf!" I barked out insults annoyed at the corpse. _'He really should have tried better to save his life. It's no fun when they don't struggle…'_

After cleaning up all the pieces and trying not to miss anything, Sean finished. Wiping his forehead with his forearm, he walked to the bathroom returning the supplies. He removed his gloves and placed them and the towel into the bucket that he would clean when he returned. After placing the supplies away he returned to the corpse and looked down at its form, wrapping it in the tarp. He lifted the man and was able to hold him with one arm. I watched him, absorbed by his routine actions; it had become the norm for Sean.

"Heh heh. You're very strong you know that?" I approbated as I crossed my arms.

Sean turned his head to look at me.

"After a while, this stuff can really change a guy… Physically and mentally." He said trailing off.

He walked out the back door, a shovel in one hand and a corpse in his opposite arm. I strolled over to the doorway and watched him leave; he walked down the many stairs outside and disappeared to the "resting grounds".

_'What are you hiding from me brother?' _

* * *

Hey MPC again. I also wanted to mention that even though it seems like I update fast, I don't really... ^^; I had this chapter pre-written and I just wanted to post it so you could all see which creepypasta it was and the AN (PS sorry if Jeff isn't written perfect! I'll try to improve on writing his character). I'll attempt to update and write more when I have more free time. But for now, bye~


End file.
